Rolling In The Deep
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: A story of Lucy. Her parents are too busy for her most days, and other days they stick needles In her skin. Now that she's grown up, and the memories have faded over time, she forgives them for their stupidity. Her boyfriends Sebastian helps her to understand herself. He becomes her greatest friend.


AN: Written for Round 11 of Quidditch League. This round I had to use the song 'Rolling In The Deep' as my main prompt. The two other prompts I used were ...

1) The story must take place In one room.

2) A dance between two characters must take place.

* * *

Lucy bites her lip with anxiety. She wasn't ever going to be ready for this. Needles, they scare the living daylights out of her. I don't think anyone knows how much trauma it brings when she has to look at one. Most people are afraid of syringes, but Lucy fears that they will kill her. Her fear is on a new level of heartbreak.

"Please don't make me do this," Lucy says gripping her boyfriend's arm.

He shook his head. "You have to."

Drunk off her ass last night, Lucy didn't know about the little white pill she had taken. It really messed her up, and yeah, last night was a blast, but here she is in her bedroom with a migraine.

"I do not," She crosses her arms while pouting her lips.

"You'll thank me later," Sebastian says sardonic. "C'mere."

With a slow but sure grasp, he firmly holds her arm. Lucy struggles. With all her might, 120 pounds of petite bone structure, she tries banging on his shoulder with her opposite arm. He ignores the attacks and goes right for the jugular. Actually, he goes right into the Ulnar Artery. She screams at the top of her lungs. If everyone in the neighborhood was sleeping, they weren't now.

It only took a moment, but Lucy is shaking and clawing at her arm where the needle was. It looks animalistic and pitiful.

"Luce, I'm sorry about that, but if your parents knew you'd been out with me ..." He didn't finish the half used sentence because it tasted bad. " ... I had to get the drugs out of your system."

The pill she had taken last night, still ran traces in her veins. One look at her bloodshot, pale face, and they would know about her escapades.

Sebastian pulls his girlfriend up to his chest. She's still shaking and covering her face, probably crying. A story that wasn't his to tell lingered in the back of his mind. His rare, angry side kicks in, and he wants to tear something apart.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Lucy ... You are here." He pats her back. "With me."

Some people might look at Lucy and automatically label her: a wild child. The daughter of an overworked mother who snapped, and her father, someone of status. Someone who has a reputation to uphold, a fake and polished image. This standard of being the daughter of perfect parents, had Lucy spinning out of control. Never in a million years does she think she can live up to 'Minister of Magic' or 'Most Influential Witch Weekly'.

Lucy told him once, that her mother snaps often. She snaps at Lucy for staying out late, never coming home, and developing unhealthy habits. That she used to take her anger out on Lucy when she was a child, and use precision pain inflicting needles. Who knows what her mom was shooting her up with! Lucy cannot hold faith in her parents hypocritical behavior. In between snapping at her constantly, the only other thing they do with her is pretend they don't even have a daughter. She's chopped liver when her parents are 'on the job.' She doesn't know how to stay alive, in a world that treats her like she's already dead.

Sebastian came along a broken girl. Know one sees her like him. She frowns a lot, but that makes the smiles infinite. When she sings it's like honey dripping down the comb. She has talent and beauty, but no confidence in anything. Sebastian thinks he has to boost her, so she doesn't fly away.

"Seb, what are you thinking about?"

I almost didn't notice that the mess of brunette under me, had stopped having a heart attack. He smiles down at her.

"I was thinking of you."

Lucy pushes herself off of me finally, and wipes her bloodshot eyes. She smacks my arm for being the romantic one.

"I was thinking about your parents."

In a silent answer to how much she hates me right now, she gets up and sits on the bed a few feet away. Curling up on herself, and hugging her pillow.

"When you were younger, they abused you. Why don't you speak up?"

Lucy doesn't look at my face. Seb knows this is a subject she doesn't want to talk about, but he thinks it needs to be said. It's important to him, because it's an integral part of Lucy's personality. He doesn't ever want to commit the same sin her parents have.

She coughs before speaking. "I don't know, if I did, it would cause a ruckus." She lays down on her back. "My father would lose his job, and my mom's whole career would be destroyed. You can't work in the 'people business' with an abusive background."

Seb nods. "That makes sense. Isn't it weird though? Not wanting to pay them back for all the pain they've caused you?"

She sighs. It's sounds so much like she's giving up, that I wonder if in her mind, her parents living around her are just ghosts. It's like they don't even exist. How can a family live like that?

"If I came clean, it would destroy their careers, which is their whole lives. I'm not that ruthless."

It all makes sense. I see Lucy as a forgiving being, where she doesn't hold grudges. Just scars. That is something I love about her, she so entirely forgiving.

"Seb, I love you." Lucy wants to say so much more to the one person who's stuck by her since they were preteens. " .you. Never leave me."

Sebastian is the only person who's ever cared to ask the hard questions. He digs deep, and wants to know everything about Lucy. He cares about where she comes from, and even though Lucy wants her past to evaporate in pretty little cigarette wisps, she knows that she has to tell him everything. If she doesn't she might burst. Look at them now, she's wearing sweatpants and last nights makeup. Her breath smells rank and she hasn't showered yet, but this boy still looks at her like a precious baby. It's exactly the kind of person she needs. A great listener, and comforter, but someone who challenges her.

The comfortable silence is broken by Seb strumming the strings on her guitar. He plays a mellow tune that makes me imagine, sunshine spilling into an old bookshop. He smiles back at her, a shy look.

Downstairs the door opens and slams. Someone walks into the kitchen and crashes metal on glass, a teapot on the stove to be exact. Lucy's mother paces around the living room for a little while, doing meaningless things, and then settles on watching a romance movie on the television.

Lucy's attitude changes. Suddenly the house is too full. It's stuffy and she hates how she can feel her mother's presence. Seb doesn't like seeing her this antsy. He goes over to her stereo system and turns up an intense tune.

"Adele. This is fitting, such a sad tune in my opinion."

"I think she sounds a bit ... pissed off."

Lucy laughs at the almost cuss word, because it sounds funny coming out of such a gentle mouth.

"May I have this dance?" Seb bows and whirls his hand out in a showy manner.

Lucy's frown cracks, and in it's place a beautiful smile. "Yes. You may."

They dance around Lucy's bedroom, with her singing Rolling In The Deep. Seb leads them around gracefully, and without hesitation. This is the one thing he isn't shy about. He loves his Lucy moments. One line sticks out to him in the song, _Think of me in the depths of your despair._ He likes it so much that he sings that line right along with her.

When the song is over, they both flop on the bed.


End file.
